


Mentorship

by autisticrick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilty Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Power Imbalance, StarkerBingo2019, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Underage - Freeform, technically peter isn't an intern but we'll get to that later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: "It's open, come in," Tony says without looking up. He just assumes it's whoever Pepper picked to get him his coffee today. They're supposed to come in, not make eye contact, wait a bit in case he likes what he sees, and leave the coffee on his desk if he doesn't say anything after a minute or two.When Tony looks up, just above his sunglasses and peaking over his designer sneakers, after hearing the door open just enough to let someone in, the pen drops from his mouth and clatters to the floor. He's pleasantly surprised to find quite a striking pair of innocent brown eyes already looking back at him. The face attached to them immediately turns a deep crimson color, and the boy who owns that face eyes immediately directs his gaze back down at the floor and tries to set the cup down on the desk without letting Tony get a closer look at him. But he catches the sleeve of the boy’s oversized suit jacket before he can take another step.(For Starker Bingo 2019)





	1. Dating the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Starker Bingo 2019. I started writing something for one of the prompts (Dating the Boss) and I ended up getting really into and decided to just taking as many prompts as I could and apply them to this particular AU. There are 14 prompts I'm planning to use; the first chapter is pretty long, but I doubt the rest of them are gonna be more than 1 or 2k. I'm going for a blackout, so all my other fills will likely be one-shots.
> 
> **WARNING: This is a depiction of an extremely unethical, unhealthy, and immoral relationship between an older man taking advantage of a teenager. It in no way reflects my personal morals and/or beliefs as this is simply a work of fiction and should be treated as such. _Nobody_ should aspire to be Tony _OR_ Peter in this relationship. **
> 
> **That being said, please enjoy the filth! <3**

Stark Industries has an elite Summer internship program. Super prestigious, only for college credit because anyone who can get it wouldn't need the money, anyway. But what Tony sees is a whole lot of pretty young boys and girls, ripe for the picking. Pepper just rolls her eyes and rates them for him in order of liability: "probably won't report to HR" to "their parents are rich enough for it to matter if they sue." She told him that if he was _actually_ planning on fucking one of these kids, he should at least give her the courtesy of warning before he did anything stupid.

About 2 weeks after the program has started, Tony is spending a rare morning _actually_ in the office, mulling over the list. He's even dressed in a suit, light grey with a white shirt and red tie, hoping that once he picks someone they'll be swayed more easily by him dressing the part. All of them seem pretty cute, but the hotter ones tend to lean more toward the potentially-worrisome lawsuit rating and he's not so stupid that he'd risk his company over a barely-legal intern. Pepper was kind enough to also annotate the list with the names of the parents with their relative net-worth and the law firm they use for personal civil suits.  
  
Chewing on a pen, Tony's got his legs propped up on his stainless steel desk (there's nothing on it since he's never here). He's already crossed out the top three candidates, gorgeous blonde girls with sizeable cleavage (whose fathers all happen to work for a rival tech company), when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"It's open, come in," Tony says without looking up. He just assumes it's whoever Pepper picked to get him his coffee today. They're supposed to come in, not make eye contact, wait a bit in case he likes what he sees, and leave the coffee on his desk if he doesn't say anything after a minute or two.

When Tony looks up, just above his sunglasses and peaking over his designer sneakers, after hearing the door open just enough to let someone in, the pen drops from his mouth and clatters to the floor. He's pleasantly surprised to find quite a striking pair of innocent brown eyes already looking back at him. The face attached to them immediately turns a deep crimson color, and the boy who owns that face eyes immediately directs his gaze back down at the floor and tries to set the cup down on the desk without letting Tony get a closer look at him. But he catches the sleeve of the boy’s oversized suit jacket before he can take another step. He gently turns the kid around by his head, tilts his chin up with the other hand. Tony can't help but grin when he sees him still blushing.

"Did Pepper not go over the rules, you sweet little thing?" Tony purrs. The boy's eyes go wide and he seems unable to speak.  
  
There's a buzz in his pocket and he checks it quickly: it's a text from Pepper that reads: **PETER IS 100% COMPLETELY OFF LIMITS!!!** which closes right away and proceeds to put his phone on silent. "Mmm...I guess not. Peter, is it?" Peter is nodding so hard Tony thinks the boy is going to break his neck.

"JARVIS, secure my office and temporarily revoke Pepper's access until I say otherwise."

_"Sir, Miss Potts has told me to inform you that--"_ Tony watches Peter almost jump out of his way-too-big suit when the soft, vaguely robotic voice fills the room. He can already feel himself getting hard as the boy frantically searches for the source of the sound; beautiful brown curls, soft skin, and the older man is absolutely _positive_ he's got a lithe little body to match under the ill-fitting and mismatched ensemble he's got on.

"I don't wanna hear it, J," Tony interrupts, noticeably irritated. "Do it, or I'll roll back your intelligence so far you can't even pass a Turing test." For some reason, that seems to calm Peter's nerves, if just a little bit.

_"Very well, sir,"_ and Peter is startled once again at the sound of the door slamming (the last thing Tony sees is Pepper desperately racing out of the elevator, just before the lock on the door clicks shut) and the metal noise of the walls of his glass office being covered.

"Is--was that your AI?" The boy squeaks out, nervously. "I--um--I read about that in class. I--I didn't realize Stark Industries had that kind of technology." Peter gulps, before adding, "And the responses seem pretty--pretty advanced. Like, they--sound very, uh, natural. I guess." The boy attempts a half smile and a chuckle. Pretty, cute, _and_ smart as a whip. Tony would be _livid_ that Pepper managed to keep this kid away from him for 2 whole weeks, if not for how turned on he is right now.

"That's JARVIS. Built him from scratch myself some 20 odd years ago, and he's _not_ available for the public," Tony says, low and sultry. Peter doesn't seem to have moved an inch from where he put down his coffee. "He's probably older than _you_ , if I had to guess." The boy lets out an honest-to-god _whine_ at that.

"Just turned 16, Mr. Stark," Peter rushes out in a high-pitched tone. That just turns Tony on even more. “Sir,” the boy tacks on as the older man feels his dick lurch.

“Mmm, didn’t realize we were hiring high school kids. C’mere, Pete,” He says as he finally lets go of Peter’s chin and gestures for the boy to make his way around the desk. The kid complies easily, walking around as the older man turns his chair; Tony’s mind is currently being flooded with all manner of dirty thoughts and the things he could do to this beautiful boy. He’s assuming Pepper only left Peter out of her list due to the pesky age thing, because judging from the shoddy hand-me-downs he’s wearing, Tony doubts the kid’s parents could even _afford_ a lawyer.

Peter is standing right in front of him, still blushing, hands clenching and unclenching by his side nervously. He looks like he’s about to start hyperventilating. Tony lets his legs fall open, seemingly of their own accord, but the implication _clearly_ does not go over the boy’s head as he bites he bites his lip to stifle what sounds like another whine.  
  
“Come on, kid,” Tony says, keeping his voice as soft and gentle as possible. He makes another gesture with his fingers and Peter steps forward. “I would say ‘I don’t bite’ but I’m not about to make promises I can’t keep.” His tone has gone right down to low and filthy, and Tony has to hold the boy up by narrow waist as his knees start to buckle. “Easy there,” he chuckles, and starts smoothing his hands up and down Peter’s sides and can feel him shivering.

“You must be a pretty smart kid, Pete,” Tony murmurs as his hands settle on Peter’s thin hips. “Unless your folks actually have a connection here?” He’s reaching under the oversized suit jacket to untuck the boy’s dress shirt so he can feel his soft-looking skin. “Or some mysterious benefactor?”

“N-n-no, sir!” Peter squeaks out as he observes the hands now creeping under his shirt and up his stomach. “I mean--I don’t-- _hah_!” Tony’s huge, rough fingers have reached his nipples, pressing into them. “I guess I’m pretty smart but-- _hnnn_ \--it’s just my aunt and she’s not-- _ahh!!_ ” He tweaks them both at the same time and the boy is looking like he just ran a mile.

“Mr. Stark--” Peter pants out, but doesn’t seem to be able to say anything else as he continues to make the most delicious noises. Tony’s grinning like some kind of predator. He removes his hands and the kid has this _incredible_ disheveled look about him, and Tony hasn’t even fucked him yet. Probably a virgin from the looks of it, and the older man grunts at the thought of getting to pop Peter’s cherry.

“Let’s get rid of all this, huh?” Tony says impatiently as he points up and down to indicate Peter’s clothes. The boy doesn’t hesitate, shucking the jacket and pulling the shirt over his head; it’s so big on him he doesn’t even need to unbutton it. “Probably have to burn it, too,” Tony mutters as the boy’s hands hover over the hem of his pants; he seems to have heard him.

“But--Mr. Stark, this is my only work outfit,” Peter says, sounding absolutely terrified that he might have to walk home naked. But Tony just huffs out an annoyed sigh to indicate his impatience and the boy immediately pulls his pants down.

“Then we’ll get you some new ones,” Tony grunts out as he hungrily scans Peter’s body. He was right about its form: skinny, but not unhealthy, with just a hint of muscle. Abs, pecs, probably some decent core strength. “I can get your measurements and you’ll have a whole _closet_ full of nice-looking suits.”  
  
Tony’s eyes make their way down his long, creamy legs, and he wonders if Peter does gymnastics; if so, exactly _how_ flexible is he? The boy lets out a surprised yelp when the older man grabs his legs so he can pull him in closer. He stands up and presses himself against Peter. With their height difference, Tony’s erection is jutting into the boy’s navel while the older man can feel a bulge nudging against his upper thigh.  
  
Something primal sparks inside Tony’s belly at the idea of Peter getting off on this just as much as he is. He can see the wet spot already forming on the kids blue and red striped briefs. He leans down to whisper in his ear, “Just can’t stand the sight of someone with a body like yours dressed so horrendously,” and Peter cries out when Tony reaches into the boy’s underwear to pull out his thick cock.

“Mr. Stark-- _oh!_ ” Peter moans out as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Tony mouths at his neck, pumping his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Mr. Stark, I’m gonna--!”

“Don’t hold back,” Tony growls into Peter’s neck. Two more firm strokes and the boy is coming into Tony’s hand.

“Theeere we go. Good _boy_ , Pete.” He keeps his hand on Peter’s oversensitive cock and the kid moans again at the praise. “Yeah, you like being good for me?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Peter mewls back, looking completely blissed out and riding that post-orgasm high. Tony pulls his hand up Peter’s dick, gathering all of the boy’s come onto it. He holds it up to Peter’s mouth, expecting _some_ kind of resistance, but the boy just starts licking it up like a little kitten and his breath hitches at the site of it.

“That’s a good boy,” Tony murmurs as his other hand pets Peter’s hair. The boy whimpers softly, and once he’s done cleaning his jizz off of the older man’s hand, Peter starts sucking Tony’s thumb into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ , kid,” he rasps out harshly.

Tony presses the pad of his thumb to the boy’s tongue and they make eye contact. There’s a sense of desperation in his eyes, like he _needs_ Tony’s attention, craves it. He suddenly realizes that Pepper didn’t just keep him away because of his age: Peter is absolutely _smitten_ with Tony. She _knew_ he would take full advantage of that toxic combination of youthful naïveté and a desire to please his crush. But when had being predictably selfish ever stopped him?

“You’re so _perfect_ , Pete,” Tony groans as Peter’s tongue works its way around his thumb. He can’t help thinking about it on his cock. The boy’s eyes flutter shut and he moans so loudly around his thumb that Tony can feel the vibrations. “You want something bigger, don’t you?”

And Peter is once again nodding so hard that his head looks like it’s going to come clean off. Tony pulls his thumb out of the boy’s mouth with a soft _pop_. The kid opens his eyes again, that doe-eyed stare belying his obviously filthy intentions. Tony falls back into his chair and spreads his knees invitingly. “Go right ahead, kid.”

Peter pulls down his underwear all the way, Tony licking his lips at the full view of his naked body, before sinking down to his knees. The older man scoots himself to the edge of the chair, threads his fingers through the boy’s hair. Peter’s hands settle on Tony’s knees and he looks up expectantly. Tony undoes his slacks and pulls them down just enough so his massive erection can be released from its confinement (no reason to wear underwear on a day when he’s looking to get laid).

Below him, Peter’s eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open. Tony grins, patting his inner thigh. “Come and get it,” he drawls, before the boy dives right in with his mouth. Peter takes him in about halfway before pulling back. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, that’s it.” The boy closes his eyes and starts a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down with absolutely zero finesse or technique; Tony can feel the occasional scrape of teeth against his shaft and he fucking _loves_ it. His grip in Peter’s hair tightens, but is not yet directing his movements.

“Use your tongue, Pete-- _shit_ , yeah, that’s it-- _god!_ ” Tony’s hips stutter; he’s having a hard time resisting fucking Peter’s mouth without abandon, but he’s thoroughly enjoying the feel of an inexperienced mouth around his dick. “You ever _imagine_ your first dick would be mine, Pete? That hotshot playboy CEO Tony Stark would want your pretty little mouth sucking his fat cock?” 

His words have their desired effect as Peter starts moaning around the older man’s dick. Tony rewards him by letting his fingers lovingly roam through his soft hair. He can feel Peter’s nails digging into his knees. “Use your hands, kid. Put ‘em where your mouth can’t reach--no, both of them,” he has to add on that last part on when he notices the boy reaching for his dick, but it quickly joins the other one around the base of the older man’s dick. 

He sticks out his foot, wiggling it around until his sneaker finds Peter’s leaking tip and nudges it, eliciting more gorgeous noises. The vibrations make Tony moan as well. “Hard again already?” He pants harshly, feigning incredulity. Tony knows _exactly_ what kind of little fanboy Peter is; it’s the boy’s beautiful face and body paired with a single-minded eagerness to please that makes him so unique.

The kid nods around Tony’s dick and he can make out a muffled “ _Mmm-hmm_ ” sound coming from him. Peter removes his hands so he can try to take more, only to gag and sputter around it, eyes bulging. The older man gently pulls the boy off before he can choke himself, his reluctance mollified by the knowledge that a newbie like this could never make Tony come with their mouth anyway, and the kid actually _whines_. As if he were a dog being denied food.

Tony can’t help but groan at that thought as Peter sits back on his haunches, completing the image of unconditional trust by once again looking up at the older man with those huge eyes waiting to be told how he can best be of use.

“You’re a dream, Pete,” Tony pants out breathlessly, honesty gushing from every syllable. One hand anchors Peter’s head into position while his other starts fisting his cock, fast and rough. “Touch yourself, I wanna see you come before I paint your face,” he grunts, and the boy doesn’t waste any time wrapping both hands around his dick. Tony could feel Peter’s calloused fingers on his own dick earlier, and now he can see for himself the kid’s skilled hands working over time (he must have been right about the gymnastics). “ _Good boy_ , Pete, keep going.” The kid whimpers and closes his eyes in concentration.

With nothing in his mouth, Tony can now hear Peter’s unrestricted and shameless moans (he thanks his past self for the foresight to add soundproofing to JARVIS’s lockdown protocol) and has to slow down his own strokes so he isn’t coming first. He watches the boy twist his wrists in opposite directions, thrust upward against Tony’s hand and come onto his pale stomach with a strangled cry of, “ _Mr. Stark!_ ”

Tony’s got half a pull left before his nails are biting into the boy’s scalp and finally coming himself, all over Peter’s beautiful face with a throaty shout. The kid slowly opens his eyes, lashes dripping with the older man’s ejaculate, and before Tony can even catch his breath, he quips, “Think I might just need to keep you here in my office all summer, kid.”


	2. Naked Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wasn't an idiot: he knew this was just an opportunity for the company to funnel as much of their extra pre-tax money into a charitable cause and look like they were supporting the bright young minds of the less privileged youth. He may never even get to _meet_ Tony Stark, but the boy was excited at the prospect of even being in the same _building_ as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be Tony doing a physical exploration of Peter's body, but it got a little out of hand once I started trying to figure out the background of the whole story. It isn't nearly as kinky as the last chapter, but since it's Peter's POV, I thought the tonal shift made sense. Next chapter will be back to Tony.  
>   
>  **WARNING: This is a depiction of an extremely unethical, unhealthy, and immoral relationship between an older man taking advantage of a teenager. It in no way reflects my personal morals and/or beliefs as this is simply a work of fiction and should be treated as such. Nobody should aspire to be Tony OR Peter in this relationship.**
> 
> **That being said, please enjoy the filth! <3**

_1 month earlier…_

As soon as school let out for the summer, Peter had spent the whole time anxiously preparing for his dream internship at Stark Industries. Well, they made it clear it wasn't the _real_ internship program because that was the sort of thing that would get you into any college you wanted if it was on your resume. This more of a "mentorship."

Peter wasn't an idiot: he knew this was just an opportunity for the company to funnel as much of their extra pre-tax money into a charitable cause and look like they were supporting the bright young minds of the less privileged youth. He may never even get to _meet_ Tony Stark, but the boy was excited at the prospect of even being in the same _building_ as him.

Besides, this would _still_ get him into any college he wanted, and with a fully-paid tuition to boot. At this point, he knew would be limited to the ones that actually had a gymnastics team. MIT isn't exactly known for its athletic program. Peter knew he'd long since missed his shot at being any kind of professional athlete after his parents died, and science and technology were much more interesting to him anyway.

On his first day, full of nervous energy, a car picks up to drive him up to Stark Tower. The driver, who Peter soon learns is named Happy, starts making small talk. It calms him down a bit, though once Happy lets it slip that he's actually Tony Stark's personal chauffeur, Peter can't help the flood of questions about his idol.

What's he like in real life? How tall is he? What's his opinion on nuclear power as a viable renewable energy source? (That one was from MJ). And most importantly, will Peter get to _meet_ Mr. Stark at some point?

Happy tells him, "Maybe, but I think he's busy today," and puts up the divider before Peter can ask anything else.

When he gets there, Pepper Potts (Peter knew who _she_ was; President of Stark Industries and the only serious relationship Tony Stark ever had) is waiting there for him on the curb bracketed by a cadre of photographers and journalists. Happy opens the car for him, but gets back into the driver's seat before he can ask any more questions about Mr. Stark.

"Peter! So good to finally meet you!" She says with a huge fake smile. The cameras start flashing as soon as they shake hands. Pepper is also flanked by several security guards, who form a perimeter around them as they walk to the building through the throng of photographers.

"Uh, nice to meet you to, um--Miss Potts?" Peter says nervously. He winces when a bulb flashes right in his eye.

"Please, call me Pepper," she says, smile briefly disappearing to glare at the paparazzi. "I can go over the details of the program when we get inside, but let's get the photo ops out of the way first, okay?" Peter nods his ascent, as if he had a choice. A thought suddenly comes to mind.

"Oh! Does that mean I get to meet--" But Peter is cut off by Pepper squeezing him close by the shoulder in front of a wall plastered with the Stark Industries logo.

"Nope," she says through her widening fake grin. "Just smile for now, Peter." 

Peter thinks she might be grinding her teeth, but doesn't say anything, opting to smile and position himself as he's directed.

They're inside the building after about 10 minutes, and he's still getting some stares and a few whispers, though everyone has the decency to not be snapping shots on their cell phones. Peter assumes it's because of his age, but Pepper assures him that everyone is just very impressed with the proposals he sent as part of his application.

"You _do_ know we picked you out of about 100,000 applicants from all 5 boroughs? _Most_ of whom were seniors?" Pepper asks him teasingly, though her smile is genuine this time and very warm. Peter can't help but smile back

"I know, but I figured it was more because I'm...you know…" he does a vague with his hands, which Pepper raises a brow in confusion at. Peter sighs. "Not--ugh--not well-funded?" It takes the woman a moment to get it, but as soon as she understands, she's got a frustrated expression.

"What? Of course not, Peter! This program was _explicitly_ designed to find the best and brightest out of _all_ of New York City's public high schools," Pepper says plainly. Peter looks like he's going to say something else, but she holds up her hand so she can add, "Which _includes_ the _good_ schools in the _good_ neighborhoods."

He can't exactly argue with that. Pepper turns and leans down to look Peter in the eyes. "You got this opportunity on the strength of your ideas and nothing else. Don't let _anyone_ here tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, Miss P--I mean, Pepper," Peter says with a smile, and Pepper stands back up so she can lead them to her office. "I just _assumed_ that this was all for show and I'd never get to even _meet_ Mr. Stark." Her smile falters just a tad, but Peter catches it.

"Let's...wait until we get to my office to talk about that," Pepper says with just a hint of worry. He's got an idea of what she's concerned about, but he's not making any assumptions.

After about 10 days, Peter starts formulating his plan: he's _going_ to get to meet Mr. Stark, one way or another. Pepper indicated to him that it was his "obsession" with Tony Stark that made it so "dangerous" for them to meet at all. That Mr. Stark feeds off those who would needlessly stroke his ego, and Peter is _better_ than that. 

He doesn't want to be.

Peter taps Pepper's office to keep track of her conversations. For the first few days, it's only one-sided cell phone calls with Mr. Stark, as he's only been able to get into the office phone and the man himself is never in the building to talk to her in person.

But then the _real_ interns starts, and Mr. Stark is supposed to make a cursory appearance to greet them. Peter only finds out when he hears the conversation with Pepper while eating at the cafeteria. He almost spews his Diet Pepsi out of his nose when he hears the familiar voice of his idol crackling over his miniaturized earpiece.

_"...just line 'em up in a row and let me pick. How difficult would that be to arrange, Pep?"_

_"They're not just slabs of_ meat _for you to choose from, Tony!"_

 _"_ Obviously _, some are more choice than others, but it's the s--_

 _"You're impossible, you know that?! These aren't kids we picked off the streets. There could be serious,_ tangible, _consequences to you trying to sleep with one of_ these _interns, you know that?"_

 _"Then rate them. Most liable to least. Also, you_ might _wanna sweep this place for bugs."_

_"Wh--"_

The line goes static after that and Peter goes bright red. He takes out the earpiece right away, pushing the button that will destroy the evidence of the first bug before Mr. Stark can find the physical device. He crushes it between his fingers to erase the data, stuffing the remains into his pocket.

Peter's heard all he needs to and he knows he'll need to see the list.

He implements a new and improved version of the bug, although Peter never gets to test it against Mr. Stark. The day he finally comes in is the day he has to intercept the top candidate on Pepper's list. He'd changed the email sent from her to make it seem all 3 of the blonde, busty, bimbos had dads working at Hammer Tech (only one of them did, so it was just a matter of changing the names and a few digits).

This time, Peter had also installed a camera, so he could actually see _who_ Pepper was giving the coffee to and where she was going. Mr. Stark's personal office was a well-kept secret; the girl was given a slip of paper rather than a verbal password. He figured Pepper must have heeded Mr. Stark’s warning from before, but she obviously had no idea about the camera. 

All it took was a few encouraging words from Peter about not being ogled by Tony Stark and how she was made for _better_ than that, for her to hand over the coffee cup, along with the password for Mr. Stark's personal elevator.

He wouldn't have much time before Pepper would catch on, so Peter had to establish who he was fairly quick. From what he could gather, the older man wasn't even _aware_ of the mentorship program.

What Peter _didn't_ anticipate is Mr. Stark's instant attraction to the boy himself. It made everything so much easier, but it also proved Pepper 100% right about him getting his ego stroked.

"So you really _are_ still in high school, huh?" Mr. Stark asks as he casually strokes Peter's sweaty curls. He nods, enjoying himself in the afterglow of their tryst. He's still got the older man's come on his face, but neither of them have opted to say anything about it. 

After his little comment, Tony simply zipped himself up and pulled the boy up onto his lap. Their conversation since then has been surprisingly mundane; who Peter was, what he'd been doing since he got to Stark Industries (the boy left out anything could potentially be construed as corporate espionage), and they'd finally gotten to the question of his age, along with the fact that he _technically_ wasn't an intern.

"Yeah," Peter sighs, leaning into the touch. "Pepper told me they put about 10 million into their search for New York City's 'best and brightest' high school student." Mr. Stark's fingers feel so _nice_ ; he's not sure he'll ever stop smiling. "Do you just not remember signing off on that?"

Mr. Stark laughs, a low rumble that Peter can feel on his back. "Kid, I'm lucky if I remember what I ate for breakfast."

" _Bourbon pancakes, sir._ " Peter jumps a little at the sound of the disembodied voice, but the vibrations from Mr. Stark's diaphragm calm him instantly.

"Ha, right. Thanks, J." His other hand rests on the boy's thigh; Peter shifts a little, under the auspices of getting comfortable, but he feels a weird twinge of pride when he notices Mr. Stark's fingers twitch. "Thought they'd be full of booze. Turns out Louisiana just has weird naming conventions for food."

"Wouldn't the alcohol dissolve into the batter while it's being cooked?" Peter says as he shifts a little more. The hand on his thigh is now gripping the meat of it.

"Mmm, you're so much smarter than you look, Pete," Mr. Stark purrs. The hand in Peter's hair had gotten a little rougher, blunt nails scraping along his scalp. His whole body arches into the touch, and when the boy falls back into the older man's lap, he can feel that he's half hard.

" _Especially_ when you're such a little tease, too," Mr. Stark growls into Peter's neck. He can feel the rasp of the older man’s beard against his skin as he responds with a high-pitched, shameless mewl. The boy grinds his naked ass onto the older man's clothed semi. 

"I was _hoping_ I'd have that effect when I walked into your office, Mr. Stark," Peter says in a half-hearted moan. "Been trying to meet you since I got here, sir." The older man raises an amused brow at that.

"Oh?" Tony's makes it obvious that his interest has clearly been piqued as he pushes up with the same lazy energy as Peter.

_He also wants to hear what you have to say_ , Peter thinks to himself, giggling. Tony thrusts up again.

"Why don't you tell me about it, kid?" Mr. Stark breathes right into Peter's ear. The boy giggles again, leaning into the scratchiness of the older man's face.

"I, um-- _ah!_ " Two big fingers are pinching his right nipple and Peter arches his back. “Been--been planning this for a while, si-- _hnng_ \--” His left one is covered by Mr. Stark's wet lips. The boy throws his head back, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations

"Oh, is this distracting you?" He asks cheekily before blowing cool air onto Peter's nipple.

"Ye-- _es_!" Peter cries out as Mr. Stark gives his nub one last hard pinch before letting go. He opts for wrapping his arms around the boy's stomach, pulling him into his own chest. Peter hums his approval.

"So you were trying to seduce me then, hm?" Mr. Stark says in a mock-accusing voice. "Charm your way into my office so you can steal all my secrets for Hammer Tech?"

"No!" Peter replies, adamant in his denial. He doesn't want Mr. Stark thinking he's working for a rival company. "Nothing like that. But…" He trails off. Peter figures it's better to be honest now, though he can't be sure he won't lose his position in the program.

"But?" Mr. Stark supplies. "You doing something you weren't supposed to, Peter?" His tone has gotten a little more serious, which, if Peter is being honest with himself, is turning him on even more.

"You have to promise you won't use this against me," he says, turning his head to face Mr. Stark, hands pleading. "I _only_ did it so I could figure out when you were going to be in the office so I could see you, I _swear_ I wasn't trying to steal anything," Peter gets out all in one breath.

Mr. Stark looks confused for a moment, but just as Peter is about to elaborate, realization dawns over the older man's face. "So _you're_ the one who bugged Pepper's office!" He laughs again, but this time it's more...natural? Less sexy? Infectious too, as Peter can't help but chuckle himself.

"Yeah?" The boy says with a shrug. "I mean, at that point it seemed like she was keeping me away from you. And…" Peter feels tears at his eyes, laughter dying down. 

"The mentor program only lasts through August and I was worried if I didn't act now I'd _never_ get to meet you and I thought _maybe_ if I could just see you for a _second_ you'd--" Peter's rambling is cut off by a kiss to his mouth, and the boy can't help but melt into it.

"You worry too much, kid," Mr. Stark murmurs into Peter's thin lips before going back to kissing him. It's an awkward angle, so the boy finds himself turning around in the older man's lap so he can face him, without breaking their kiss.

" _Sir, the temporary revocation of Miss Potts's access will expire in 47 minutes."_ Peter almost pulls away when he's startled by the disembodied voice once again, but Mr. Stark's firm hand on his neck keeps their lips locked.

"Gimme another," the older man gets out between kisses, "three hours." Peter moans into Mr. Stark's mouth and can feel that he's leaking onto the older man's expensive suit. He's certainly in no position to _reject_ the idea of spending more time with him. Peter can feel Mr. Stark's smirk against his own mouth.

" _Apologies, sir, but there are contingencies in place that allow Miss Potts to override your commands in an emer--"_ Mr. Stark is rolling his eyes the whole time before he interrupts (if Peter didn't know better, he could _swear_ the AI almost sounded _judgemental_ ).

"Alright, alright, I got it." Mr. Stark produces a handkerchief from his breast pocket, which he uses to start wiping Peter's face. "Much as like seeing you like this, I'm not sure Pep's gonna feel the same way."

Peter gives a long whine and pushes out his bottom lip in a pout. Mr. Stark sighs dramatically, but he's smiling as he shakes his head. "I can't _actually_ keep you here, Pete."

"Why not?" Peter whines, half jokingly, and Mr. Stark laughs again. "It's your company, you can do what you want."

"Oh, I _wish_ that were true, Pete," Mr. Stark chuckles, like it’s a private joke, as he deposits the sullen handkerchief back into his breast pocket. "But the best PR team in the _world_ wouldn't be able to figure out how to spin 'Middle-Aged Billionaire Comes on Teenage Boy's Face.'"

But Peter doesn't even crack a smile, crossing his arms instead. He pushes out his bottom lip even more so he can keep his face in a steadfast, pouty frown. Mr. Stark sighs rolling his eyes once again.

"I just…" Peter slowly un-crosses his arms and looks away from Mr. Stark. He feels embarrassed by his neediness. "I just don't want this to be a one-time thing," he continues in a small, mousy voice. "I don't want you to forget about me." 

Suddenly, Peter feels so very cold and naked, even though he knows the temperature hasn't changed.

When Peter turns his head back to look at Mr. Stark, he's got a complicated expression on his face: he's smiling, but it's sad, almost conflicted. He presses a chaste kiss to the top of Peter's curls.

"I know it sounds like just a line coming from me, but I don't think I could _ever_ forget you, Pete," and Mr. Stark's words sound _honest_. Peter's seen enough of his TV interviews (and maybe a sex tape here and there) to hear the difference in his tone.

"I believe you," Peter says, voice still timid.

"You shouldn't," Mr. Stark mutters, as if he didn't mean to say that aloud, because his facial expression and tone goes right back to flirty. "J, how much time we got left?"

" _Thirty-nine minutes, sir."_ Mr. Stark rubs his hands together, smirking.

"Perfect, just enough time to make my boy feel _extra_ special," Mr. Stark purrs. Peter blushes; he'd usually get upset about someone calling him 'boy' but he'd probably let Mr. Stark call him whatever he wanted. 

"JARVIS, get out the massage table, will ya?" Peter blinks in confusion until he notices the table that seems to materialize right out of the floor.

"What're you-- _ah_!" He's cut off when Mr. Stark decides to scoop him up and carry him around the desk bridal style. Peter whines into the older man's beefy forearm, face feeling overheated. He gingerly deposits the boy onto the table, flipping him gently onto his front.

"First thing's first, JARVIS, please record Peter's measurements," Mr. Stark says as Peter turns his head to the side so he can see the older man. There's a red light he can see scanning over his body. "And tell Pepper she can pick up his new suit before she comes in here to lecture me."

"Mr. Stark, I _really_ don't think you need to--" Peter starts as he tries to get up, but there's a light pressure on his back pushing him back down.

"If you want me, or anyone else for that matter, to remember you, you're going to need to start dressing better," Tony cuts him off. The hands on Peter's back move up to his shoulders, which he starts rubbing. "I can't appreciate your body if it's hidden under your huge, ugly clothes."

The logic seems sound to Peter. He starts relaxing into Mr. Stark's touch, but tenses up again when he remembers him mentioning getting them incinerated.

"Just..please don't burn them," Peter says. The urgency in his tone cause Mr. Stark to raise a brow in confusion. Peter gulps before continuing. "They were my Uncle Ben's. He died about a year ago." The hands on his shoulders pause briefly; Peter closes his eyes takes a deep breath."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Mr. Stark says with genuine regret. He goes back to rubbing Peter's shoulders, but it's a much lighter touch.

"May couldn't afford to buy me something new when they told me I got into the program." Peter takes another deep breath. Mr. Stark's hands move a little lower, where the boy can feel his lungs expand against the older man's palms.

"Why didn't you say anything to Pepper?" Peter opens his eyes so he can look at Mr. Stark's facial expressions. He seems very focused, which makes Peter feel calmer for some reason. His eyes flutter shut again as he takes more deep breaths, staving off the tears. 

"I--didn't want to be a burden," Peter squeaks out in an aborted sob. There’s a long pause, and for some reason, _that's_ what gets him. The tears start flowing and now he’s straight up sobbing in front of his idol, and he’s probably ruining the material of the table.

Mr. Stark's hands move quickly as he rolls Peter onto his back, then lifting his body so he can sit up. He smooths back the boy's hair before Peter dives right into shoulder and just...lets go. Full-body ugly crying into the older man’s expensive grey suit. There’s a comforting hand on his back and another in his hair.

“It’s okay, Pete, let it out,” Mr. Stark says, soothing and gentle and nothing like the flirty playboy persona Peter had been shown just a few minutes earlier. He kisses the top of his head and his lips stay there as he mutters, “You could _never_ be a burden, kid,” into those mussy brown curls.

Peter just keeps crying for another 30 minutes, babbling nonsense that seem to mix his parents death in the car crash 7 years ago and Uncle Ben’s getting mugged into one mournful blur of sadness and regret. Mr. Stark only interrupts to remind Peter to breath or come up for air from the now damp spot on his shoulder. But the older man doesn’t seem to care that Peter’s gotten snot all over his nice jacket.

After a while, he’s gotten control of his breathing and there’s no more fresh tears. “Th-thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter manages to stutter out, though his voice has returned to its normal level.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Mr. Stark says as he starts dabbing Peter’s face with his pocket square again; the same one he’d _just_ used to clean his sperm off of the boy’s face. They lock eyes, clearly realizing this irony at the same time as they start to laugh. “Feeling better, then?”  
  
“Yeah,” Peter says as he sniffles. “Sorry for getting all emotional on you, sir. I don’t know why I got so upset all of the sudden.”

“It’s called survivor’s guilt,” Tony says as he finishes wiping Peter’s face. His eyes still sting from all the crying and entire body feels exhausted, yet content. “It’s a normal response to somebody close to you being killed. At least, that’s what I’ve been told.” Tony gives a nonchalant shrug.

Peter quirks his head to the side, contemplative. “I guess your parents died in a car crash too, huh?” He asks, but Mr. Stark doesn't seem to hear him. He's staring off like he's somewhere else. "...Mr. Stark?" Peter tries after a few minutes.

"Hm? Oh, right, yeah. Orphaned at the tender age of 21, that's me," Mr. Stark laughs, but it sounds forced. But Peter doesn't say anything. "JARVIS, what's the ETA on Pepper getting Peter's new suit?"

" _Miss Potts has told me she'll be back in approximately fifteen minutes about ten minutes ago._ "

"Good to hear it."

" _She's also told me_ several _times over the past 90 minutes that you should check your text messages, which would also have been able to give you her estimated time of arrival._ "

"Spare me the attitude, J," Mr. Stark says as he rolls his eyes again. He holds out his hand for Peter to hop off the table, and he can't begin to fathom how someone could create a program that actually _talks back_ like that. "Wait, did you say ten minutes ago?"

" _Yes, sir. She's on her way back right now and making her way through the building._ "

Mr. Stark groans as he pulls out his phone. Peter's not sure why he's so upset _now_ and not an hour and a half ago when he was jerking him off.

"What's the big deal?" Peter asks as he goes over to his clothes. Mr. Stark is furiously texting someone as he pulls on his underwear. "I'm sure she's figured out by now what was happening," he says, shooting the older man what Peter likes to think is a sexy smile. He even waggles his eyebrows.

Mr. Stark shakes his head at his phone before pocketing it. “Why’d you have to go and be 16, Pete?” He asks, laughing. Peter just shrugs, which just causes Mr. Stark to laugh more. "That was a rhetorical question."

He walks up to the boy so he can stroke his fingers against his cheeks. Peter hums happily, closing his eyes. “Kid, I _do_ want you, but we have to be careful if you want this to actually work."

"What...what do you mean?" Peter asks, eyes still closed leaning into the those fingers automatically.

"I mean, even Pepper agreed that this wouldn't have turned out so... _messy_ if she'd just let you meet me on day one," Mr. Stark says, and Peter can hear the smug smile of satisfaction in his face. 

"I basically watched her go through the 5 stages of grief via text." Mr. Stark laughs; Peter opens his eyes so he can watch his face, already in love with the way his skin crinkles around his eyes.

" _Miss Potts is approaching in less than 30 seconds."_

"Annnd that's my cue. Wait here, kid," Mr. Stark says, pecking Peter on the lips before rushing to the door. "Hide behind my desk or something. Somewhere out of sight."

Before Peter can move, however, he can hear the doorknob turn and Pepper's head stick out. They make eye contact for half a second. Her eyes go wide and she gasps, just as Mr. Stark is pushing her out of the door frame.

"Ever heard of _knocking_ , Pep?" Peter can hear Tony say just outside the room.

"Ever heard of not fucking your underage intern?" Pepper spits back, though it lowers into a hiss as she realizes they're still technically in a public area.

"I didn't _fuck_ him," Mr. Stark hisses back. "And I thought he wasn't actually an intern."

"Don't you _dare_ start with that semantics game on me, Tony," and Peter recognizes her especially angry tone from those cell phone conversations with Mr. Stark. "Peter?" She raises her voice back to its normal level, as if Peter couldn't hear everything else they were saying before.

"Hm?"

"What did Tony do to you?" There's a tense pause, where Peter takes his time to consider how he should respond.

"Nothing I didn't want," the boy settles on as he reaches for his wallet and phone in his suit pants.

" _See?_ " Tony says in that stage whispering tone. Peter can hear a twisted pride in that voice and there's something about it that makes him feel incredibly warm inside, but in a very non-sexual way.

"Oh, you told him to say that," Pepper says accusingly and Peter can _hear_ the eye roll in her voice.

"Actually, Mr. Stark didn't tell me to say anything," Peter responds and hears a muffled snicker.

"Peter, this is _serious_ ," Pepper says as the gravity of her tone shifts appropriately. "I know you wanted to meet Tony, but this is the _exact_ kind of situation that I was _trying_ to avoid and--"

"Just give me the suit, we can discuss the all legal implications later," Tony says in a hurried voice. It sounds like there's a bit of struggle, but eventually Pepper seems to relent. "You said it yourself, the longer he's in my office the less control we'll have of the story. "

Pepper gives a long and frustrated sigh.

"And I'm _not_ letting him back out there looking like--" There's a pause in Mr. Stark's words, and Peter can't remember if he even told Pepper about Uncle Ben's suit. "You know what I mean."

" _Fine_. Whatever." Pepper sounds like she's about to leave and Peter even hears the elevator doors open. But then she adds, "You _cannot_ sleep with any of the actually _legal_ interns this summer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Or any _other_ summer, deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, _deal_ , whatever. Just get to work on my statement," Mr. Stark says as the sound of heels scraping against the floor indicates to Peter that the older man is trying to physically _push_ Pepper into the elevator.

"Peter?" And his head turns to the door as he's being addressed again. "You let me know the _second_ he does something that makes you uncomfortable and I'll--" But she's cut off as the elevator doors close.

When Mr. Stark re-enters, he’s got something that looks like the dry cleaning package May picks up for Peter every other week. The boy quirks his head again, and the older man is smiling as he removes the covering. Peter’s eyes practically bug out of his head when he realizes it’s the suit Mr. Stark had sent for him.

“You--you really didn’t have to do this, sir,” Peter says, breathless as the _very_ expensive material is revealed. Mr. Stark holds it by the hanger, the boy has to wonder if it’s just painted gold, and it really _does_ look better suited for his body. The jacket and pants are a soft, baby blue color against the eggshell white of the dress shirt. The tie is a striking red with thin diagonal black stripes. “Please at least let me pay for it? Maybe just the tie?”

“This isn’t just some handout, Pete,” Mr. Stark says as he approaches his desk so he can lay down the suit. "Consider it an investment."

"In my body?" Peter quips.

" _Yes_ , but also--"

"Does this make you my sugar daddy?" Peter blurts out, surprising even himself for saying it. He almost takes it back, but the blush on Mr. Stark's face makes him feel a little bolder. "Because that's kind of what th--"

" _Peter_ ," Mr. Stark says, quickly recovering into a more serious tone. Peter shuts his mouth right away, _very_ thankful he's at least got his underwear back on. He positions himself right in front of the boy. Peter gulps involuntarily at the intensity of the Mr. Stark gaze as he plants his palms firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"I need you to understand that I'm interested in you for _more_ than just your body, alright?" Peter would be more nervous, but those big fingers are rubbing circles into his shoulders which seem to calm him down. "Otherwise, this _whole_ thing is going to turn into a _nightmare_ for everyone involved."

"I don't--"

"This _includes_ your aunt, Pete," Mr. Stark cuts him off, as if reading Peter's mind. "Did you consider how it might make her look if the press finds out she let her teenage nephew sleep with some sleazy old billionaire?"

"But that's not what happened!" Peter argues, suddenly defensive about his aunt's dignity. "May didn't know _anything_ about my plan. And we didn't even--"

"That's the point, kid. This has _nothing_ to do with what did or didn't happen," Mr. Stark interrupts. "It's about what it's gonna look like to everyone else."

"But I don't _care_ what everyone else thinks!" Peter insists. He sort of sees Mr. Stark's point, but he doesn't understand why it's such a big deal. The older man just gives him that conflicted smile from earlier.

"So you wouldn't mind telling your Aunt May exactly what happened here today?" Mr. Stark asks in a knowing tone, and suddenly Peter gets it, as the panic settle on his face. "I can call her right now, if you'd like. Would it be easier coming from me?"

"No!" Peter shouts as soon as Mr. Stark is done. "I mean--that's not what I meant. _Please_ don't call her, Mr. Stark," Peter pleads. Mr. Stark ruffles Peter's hair fondly.

"Don't worry, I won't," he assures him. Peter breathes a long sigh of relief. "But _only_ because it'll have to come from you. Eventually." The boy is still wary and gives the older man a concerned look. He sighs, wearily.

"You don't have to worry about that right this second, just get dressed." Mr. Stark presses another chaste kiss to Peter's forehead; that strange, non-arousal-related warmth is back. "Okay, Peter?"

"Okay…" Peter agrees, trailing off as Mr. Stark goes off to the side so he can go back to texting, presumably a very stressed out Pepper Potts. As he carefully slides the pants off of shimmering gold coat hanger, Peter wonders how he could have gotten so lucky.

Peter smiles all dopey as he thinks how everything turned out so perfectly. Everything feels like it's happening so fast, but not fast enough.


	3. Caught Having Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not just some low-income kid at a run-down public school, y’know," Peter grumbles, clearly offended. Pepper sighs heavily, like they’ve had this conversation before (Tony wouldn’t have known that, of course). “I told you, I’m a sophomore at Midtown Tech.”
> 
> "Well, of _course_!" Tony sputters out. His hand lands on Peter's neck, which causes Peter to jump again and Pepper to narrow her eyes. His thumb runs along the shortest hairs of the boy's neck. "I'd be more surprised if you _weren’t_ at a specialized high school."
> 
> Tony looks down to Peter again, who really can't seem to stop blushing. "Th-thanks, Mr. Stark," he squeaks out.
> 
> "Any time, baby," Tony purrs back. Peter's eyes go wide but Pepper looks none too thrilled.
> 
> " _Tony!_ " Pepper scolds, and they both jump this time. Tony removes his hand like it's burned him.
> 
> "Sorry," he mutters, attempting to look and sound appropriately chastised.
> 
> "You can't be your regular touchy self with Peter and you absolutely _cannot_ say anything _remotely_ suggestive while you're standing next to him in public."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was meant to be exploring a favorite trope with kinky stuff but once I started trying to figure out how to make it more realistic it started to grow feelings. So hopefully the next chapter won't take as long lol. I've added some more tags, but be warned that this chapter starts getting a bit angsty.
> 
> **WARNING: This is a depiction of an extremely unethical, unhealthy, and immoral relationship between an older man taking advantage of a teenager. It in no way reflects my personal morals and/or beliefs as this is simply a work of fiction and should be treated as such. _Nobody_ should aspire to be Tony _OR_ Peter in this relationship. **
> 
> That being said, please enjoy the filth! <3

_I know you don't care but he's UNDERAGE!!_

_You really want a sexual harassment lawsuit that doubles as statutory rape??_

_Tony this is serious. JARVIS won't let me in and it's only because he CAN'T. Even HE knows that's bad_

_Colonel Rhodes is coming by later do you really want him to see you like this?_

_You think I'm gonna chew you out for this imagine what Rhodey will do_

_Damn it Tony Peter is OBSESSED with you this is the EXACT SITUATION we were trying to avoid_

_He is MENTALLY INCAPABLE of consenting no matter how clever or brilliant you think he is._

_Bruce, Rhodey, and everyone else wanted to keep him from you just as much as I did_

_His aunt was especially wary about this when she read his essay submission_

_Even more so when we ended up picking him_

_…_

_Maybe that was a bad idea._

_Probably should have known the kid was smart enough to get to you eventually. He's the one who bugged my office, isn't he?_

_Look, however this pans out, I'll accept it but you HAVE to give me something to work with. The more time he spends with you in there the less control we'll have over the story._

_I know how good you are at being "discreet" and if you want to work with him in the lab there WILL be a story._

_JARVIS helped me override your lockdown protocol so you better be ready to face the music Tony._

_The suit is a nice touch, I'll give you that. I'll start working on your statement. But I'm telling Rhodes._

_I'll be back soon._

_Suit is almost done, be ready in about half an hour._

_Riding back with Happy ETA 15 minutes._

_You STILL can't be bothered to check your own texts??_

_**You are typing…** _

_Does Rhodey really need to know?_

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_THAT'S the first thing you're worried about???_

_You've done god knows what to some poor high school kid with a crush and you're worried about telling your best friend?_

_**You are typing…** _

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_Who would figure it out eventually_

_**You are typing…** _

Fair point.

Tony wasn't sure if he should question how the hell he ended up jerking off a teenager or how he got so lucky with hiring Pepper all those years ago. A lifetime away, really.

_**You are typing…** _

_So do you really have to tell Rhodey?_

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_Would you rather tell him yourself?_

_**You are typing…** _

_No…_

_Hah._

_**You are typing…** _

_Add 'hypocrite' to my endless list of character flaws_

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_I'll put it right next to "cradle robbing sexual predator" why don't I??_

He chuckles to himself bitterly through clenched teeth. Probably deserved that. He looks over and Peter and is suddenly overcome with a very unfamiliar (and yet also so _very_ familiar) sensation.

Guilt.

Tony likes them young, sure, but not like this. Even then, though...his first reaction to Peter's age was arousal, which only increased when he realized how smart Peter was, which was only compounded by the fact that the kid had _sought him out._

Peter doesn't make eye contact as he starts buttoning up his new, well-fitted dress shirt, but from his blush Tony can tell the boy knows he's being watched.

"Pete," Tony says in a flat tone. There's a toxic mix of emotions brewing in his heart, ranging from burning arousal to fiercely protective compassion so he's trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Peter responds immediately, snapping his head toward him like an over eager puppy.

"Once you're dressed, just follow my lead and don't say anything to the press." Tony pulls out a pair of sunglasses, but stops short of putting them on. Would that look better or worse for his image? Does he need to look... _different_ next to Pete or the same? He makes the decision to leave them on so Pepper can decide. Perhaps a split second too late, though; Peter seems incredibly observant.

"Unless Pepper directs you to, of course." He tries flashing a smile at Peter, but he seems...pensive.

"Someone once said you wear those because the eyes are the window to the soul," Peter says, but doesn't look at Tony.

Fuck.

"And Tony Stark doesn't have a soul." Tony gulps. Yep, he's heard that one. For sure.

But Peter quickly backtracks, seeming to realize the gravity of those words. "Not that _I_ believe that! I just--um--just meant--"

"It's fine, kid," Tony says with a forced smile. But Peter looks like he's on the verge of tears (again).

"Mr. Stark I have _no_ idea why I said that, I didn't mean anything by it! It was just something that popped into my head and sometimes, you know, my mouth goes faster than my brain and--"

"Really, it's fine," Tony repeats. But this time he takes off the glasses and places a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder. He looks up at him with that same expectant look from earlier. "Just finish getting dressed, okay?"

Peter nods, seemingly convinced of Tony's words once he can see that the older man does, in fact, have a soul.

He picks up his phone again.

_**You are typing…** _

_Did you know about the suit?_

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_What, that he only has one? I thought that was pretty obvious._

_**You are typing…** _

Nevermind.

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_Speaking of suits, you need to change yours._

_Keep the same color_

_**Miss Potts is typing…** _

_I noticed wet patches in at least 3 different places_

_Don't wanna know_

_Just change._

_**You are typing…** _

_Duly noted._

Tony sighs as he puts away his phone again. He can't imagine what it feels like to wear such a physical reminder of a loss like that every day. To be _forced_ to do it.

While Peter's preoccupied with figuring out his tie, Tony holds his hand against his chest where he can feel the surgery scars finally starting to fade.

Maybe he does know just a _little_ of what that's like.

Tony's only slightly startled when Peter's whines of frustration brings him out of his thoughts. "I've never been able to do this without May's help," he groans, _adorably_ , in Tony's humble opinion.

The older man chuckles. He almost walks _behind_ Peter to help him out (like Pepper used to do) but stops short when he realizes that might be a little too intimate of a position to be in right now.

Peter, the shy little virgin he is, still blushes at the contact. Tony forces himself to pretend not to notice as he crouches slightly in front of him.

"Don't worry, Pep still has to do this for me sometimes, too," he says, eyes focused on the expensive material instead of Peter's cute pink face. "I tell her I'd rather just use a clip-on than have to come to the press conference earlier than necessary but she _insists_ that an extra three minutes in the workshop isn't worth getting dragged on _Vulture_."

"You have your own workshop?" Peter asks, blinking. Tony didn't say anything about it being _his_ workshop but this kid doesn't skip a beat. "I mean, of _course_ you do, but I've never seen you around Dr. Banner's lab and he pointed out where you usually work."

Tony's mouth twitches when he realizes Bruce's insistence he hadn't had any breakthroughs in a while was probably a lie. He'd told Tony he would just get bored watching him train the new lab assistants to do some of his more menial tasks.

"I have a personal workstation in pretty much every lab, yeah," Tony says, pulling Peter's tie just a touch too tight. "But my workshop at home is where the magic _really_ happens."

Tony smiles, and Peter's face is positively beaming. He can't help but give the boy a soft peck on the nose (just to see him blush again) before standing back up to his full height.

He steps back to admire Peter's body. God, the tailored suit makes _such_ a difference. Everything about Peter is just so beautiful. From the soft chestnut curls to his gorgeously long legs.

"How do I look?" Peter asks, over-affecting his innocence and batting those long lashes. He twists around, showing off his ass for effect. Tony gulps.

"You're not helping my impulse control, Pete, _that's_ for sure," Tony chuckles, stepping forward to cup the boy's chin oh-so delicately. "You really do clean up nice, though," he adds in a low and sensual tone.

Peter whimpers, and has that wide-eyed stare again. What did Tony do to even _deserve_ that kind of look from someone like _this_?

"Hold on a bit, I need to change myself," Tony says, breaking the moment (albeit reluctantly) and walking back over to his desk to press a button under it. Peter's eyes go wide when a full sized walk-in closet comes out of the floor like the massage table had.

Oh, Tony's gonna have _fun_ impressing Peter with all his toys. It's been a while since he'd had someone to mess around with in a workspace.

"Pepper was kind enough to remind me that there were some... _fluids_ visible on my suit," Tony explains as he shucks off his suit jacket. But Peter seems too preoccupied with the older man removing his clothes to notice the innuendo.

Tony suddenly realizes he hadn't removed a single stitch of clothing this whole time.

"Hmm, might as well change my shirt too, just to be safe," Tony says as he begins unbuttoning. Peter tries his best to contain what sounds like a strangled moan, but he can still hear the clearly aroused noise.

Tony knows he looks good. Always has. He doesn't work out properly all that often, but he's spent enough time taking apart cars and airplane engines to have built up quite a bit of muscle. Never let it be said he doesn't like getting his hands dirty.

Tony pretends to stretch his arms over his head like he's loosening his muscles, but really he's just flexing for Peter's sake.

"See something you like, baby?" Tony purrs. Peter's eyes seem to be unable to choose where to land, darting around from his chest to his arms back to his his grinning face. Tony has to lean against the desk so he can pull off his sneakers, but Peter doesn't seem at all deterred by the grunt of effort the older man makes from reaching down and coming back up.

Tony rolls his shoulders back, watching through his peripheral vision as Peter struggles to hide his erection.

"I felt you leaking on my pants earlier, Pete," Tony says, almost too casually as he unzips his fly. "You seem to like the idea of how much I want you, hm?" Tony pulls his pants down without much fanfare, though still causing another stifled yet clearly turned-on noise from Peter.

He knows he won't be able to get up again for at least another couple of hours (Pepper should be thankful) but he's definitely hard enough for his interest to be clear.

"Do you…" Peter squeaks out, but swallows first, recovering his voice, "do you usually go commando?"

"Only when I'm looking to get laid, baby." Tony winks as he steps out of his pants and allows Peter to look at his whole body. Peter backs up against the door to keep himself upright, and the older man can't help but snicker. "So I'm certainly not putting them on now, if that's what you're asking."

" _Mr. Stark,_ " Peter moans out, eyes fluttering shut. "I can't... _I_ can't replace my pants so easily, sir."

Of course, that's not to say Peter couldn't get it up again, of course. " _The perils of youth_ ," he thinks to himself.

"A valid point, Mr. Parker," Tony replies in a mock contemplative voice. But he doesn't take any extra time getting re-dressed, putting his clothes on quickly and efficiently.

Tony takes a few minutes assessing himself in the mirror, straightening out his own tie. He can see Peter looking at him through the glass, but the gaze is less heated than before.

"So you've got exact copies of all of your outfits?" He asks, innocently enough. But there’s a certain coyness in Peter’s eyes. "Just for...situations like this?" Maybe not so innocent; his accompanying smile isn’t exactly a smirk, but it’s not exactly child-like either.

"More or less, yeah," Tony answers with a quirk of his head. This kid is almost too smart for his own good, but really, that just means everything will be easier for Tony.

Peter's appears to have caught on with this game pretty quick; he seems pretty keen to cover up a potential scandal after learning the alternative would be to tell his aunt about it. Avoidance is not a habit Tony would like to actively encourage but...he can deal with that later.

 _Such_ a hypocrite. Tony sighs to himself softly while Peter isn't looking.

"C'mon, Pepper's waiting and she'll try hacking JARVIS again if we take too long up here."

As Tony heads out the door, Peter trails after him, but the older man slows down. He puts a hand between the boy's shoulder blades to keep him in step.

" _With_ me, Pete," Tony says, congratulating himself for resisting the temptation to move his hand any lower _(even_ once they're in the elevator).

They head to Pepper's office, and the door is ajar. Tony knows that means she's probably too stressed to remember to close her door. He opens it fully, and is surprised to find that she's also the only one there.

Usually Pepper gets a whole team together for this kind of press conference but he figures it must have been easier to just explain why it's so spur of the moment instead of telling, not to mention trusting, more people as to what's really going on.

She's on the phone while also typing one-handed; Tony can't help but smile. It reminds him of all the reasons he'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

But when Pepper finally acknowledges his and Peter's presence, the look she gives Tony evaporates that nostalgia. It's angry, frantic, and not at all forgiving.

"I've emailed you your statement," she says holding her hand over the receiver. "You'll still have the teleprompter, but I don't need you looking caught off guard. Tony just nods.

"Do you need Peter to do anything?" Tony asks, moving his hand to the boy's shoulder. The boy seems to jolt, like a scared animal.

"Where are your glasses, Tony?" Pepper asks, ignoring his question and narrowing her eyes. "I don't need any speculation because something seems out of place with your wardrobe."

"I...thought it would humanize me." Peter sort of titters next to him, but thankfully doesn't mention what he'd said earlier. Pepper seems to consider this for a moment as she assesses Tony's full appearance.

"Yeah, good idea, actually," she says, like she's surprised Tony was even capable of a good idea. He recognizes that voice immediately and quirks his mouth into a half smile.

"I have my moments," he muses, pulling out his cell phone to check his email. As he scans through the statement, Tony unconsciously starts rubbing Peter's shoulder. The boy gulps, audibly; the older man pretends not to notice, but Pepper does.

"Tony," she says flatly. Tony can see out of his peripheral vision that she's put her hand on the receiver again. When he doesn't respond, she just rolls her eyes and goes back to talking to the media people.

"Mr. Stark, I…" Peter suddenly pipes up, like he's about to tell him that he's never had someone so close before. But it's also at that moment that Tony reaches the part about what the boy's been doing since he got here.

" _Batteries_?" Tony exclaims, squeezing Peter's shoulder. He whips his head to the side to look at the boy, whose face has turned that lovely shade of red again. So Tony turns to Pepper instead. "Jesus, Pepper! You said he was _clever_ , not a fucking _genius_!"

"It's...it was just a rudimentary design I came up with, I thought it would be a good ‘in’ for the program," Peter mumbles dismissively, though Tony can see the pride shine through his blushing face. "It's not really my area of expertise."

But the attempt at humility falls flat, because if this isn't his even his _speciality_ …

Peter shrugs, adding, "Dr. Banner did all the real work in figuring out how to make it sustainable." Tony immediately pockets his phone so he can face Peter properly.

"Kid, it was _your idea_ ," Tony implores. He's squeezing Peter's arms as though if he does it hard enough, it might transfer the concept of owning one's achievements to the kid's brain.

"My R&D guys have been working on figuring out arc reactor batteries for _five years_ and couldn't even figure out what metal to use. _Including_ Bruce." Tony lets go of Peter, though he's still in awe. "Fuck, _especially_ Bruce."

Pepper's finally off the phone, and she smiles at Tony. "Peter's had his work cut out for him," she says very matter-of-factly. "But yes, the angle is that you want to get more involved with Peter's work with Dr. Banner and that you'd like to provide more direct guidance."

"And I was unaware of it because…?" Tony read the statement, but he needs to get this right. For Peter's sake.

"Because, with your busy schedule, you haven't had time to mentor Peter properly." Tony chews his bottom lip, a nervous tic Pepper seems to recognize. "And you hadn't taken the time because you didn't realize what a bright young mind Peter was."

Tony nods along, mulling over the words in his head with Pepper's added clarification. "And I should play up the…" His dart to Peter's, still big and doe-eyes. " _Title I_ angle?"

Pepper nods, also darting her eyes over to Peter as well, but the boy's brow looks furrowed in concentration. It's Tony's turn to gulp.

"I'm not just some low-income kid at a run-down public school, y’know," Peter grumbles, clearly offended. Pepper sighs heavily, like they’ve had this conversation before (Tony wouldn’t have known that, of course). “I told you, I’m a sophomore at Midtown Tech.”

"Well, of _course_!" Tony sputters out. His hand lands on Peter's neck, which causes Peter to jump again and Pepper to narrow her eyes. His thumb runs along the shortest hairs of the boy's neck. "I'd be more surprised if you _weren’t_ at a specialized high school."

Tony looks down to Peter again, who really can't seem to stop blushing. "Th-thanks, Mr. Stark," he squeaks out.

"Any time, baby," Tony purrs back. Peter's eyes go wide but Pepper looks none too thrilled.

" _Tony!_ " Pepper scolds, and they both jump this time. Tony removes his hand like it's burned him.

"Sorry," he mutters, attempting to look and sound appropriately chastised.

"You can't be your regular touchy self with Peter and you absolutely _cannot_ say anything _remotely_ suggestive while you're standing next to him in public." Pepper's risen from her chair and packed away her laptop. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss Potts," Tony says with just a slightly teasing lilt. But it's not so much that Pepper isn't smiling as she makes her way around her desk.

"Well, Mr. Stark, I hope you're adequately prepared to speak to the press," she quips back, but doesn't look at Tony as she leads the pair out of her office and into the fray.

"...and with the right resources, I think Peter could be an industry giant in his own right some day," Tony says, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder. It's the first time he's touched him since they've gone out of the building to start to press conference. And, to the kid's credit, he's not flinching like he was before.

Tony looks at Peter with a smile, but it's not the same smile he let the boy see earlier. It's the façade, the face he wears for the general public.

"At this rate, he could even run _me_ out of business," he jokes, and everybody laughs. "I mean, we can only hope, right?" Tony tacks on as an ad-lib, and it gets an even _bigger_ laugh. As always.

He's tempted to say something about the kid's innocent, adorable face, but he's pretty sure that falls under the category of 'remotely suggestive.'

"Now, I'll be taking any questions on Peter's behalf, since his Aunt has asked that he not be allowed to speak to the press." That's how Pepper had ended the speech; probably some kind of rushed last minute agreement.

"Or better yet," and Pepper starts shooting daggers as soon as the words are out his mouth, "any inquiries about Peter's background and well-being are best left to Miss Potts." She seems to breathe a sigh of relief at that. Tony can't help but grin. She underestimates how well he can project his own public persona.

"Those kinds of details have never been something I'm particularly interested in," Tony adds on. He feels Peter tense up under his hand, but squeezes it in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture, before removing it completely.

Later, he can reiterate how important those white lies are to making this work and keeping them both safe from prying eyes; the same way his sunglasses _prevent_ other people from seeing his soul, or lack thereof as the case may be, in the first place.

It's only about 2 hours of questions, but most are about Peter, and Tony really only has to add the occasional self-deprecating comment to keep things running smoothly. Even without having to say anything, the boy seems exhausted from all the personal questions and the attention from the cameras.

"When's Rhodey stopping by?" Tony asks as they head back into the building. Once they're out of sight of the press, his hand goes right to the boy's waist. Pepper gives him a judgemental look, but doesn't say anything about it.

"His flight was delayed, so he's not gonna be here for another hour," Pepper sighs as she goes back to her phone. "It's almost 4pm, though. You really can't have Peter staying past 5."

Tony rolls his eyes. "You think so little of me." But he doesn't deny anything; just leads Peter back to his private elevator.

It's separate from the one Pepper or anyone else uses, since it goes straight to his office, as well as his private lab. It's hidden behind a secret door (the kind that looks like a wall) with a special latch, and the elevator door only opens to his fingerprint, retina scan, and verbal password.

" _Yinsen_ ," Tony says in a detached voice once everything else has been scanned. The door opens with a _whoosh_.

"Woah…" Peter whispers in awe. Tony grins. His hand lowers to the boy's ass, groping it shamelessly. "Mr. Stark!" the boy squeaks out in response.

"God, I love hearing you say my name like that," Tony growls as he gently pushes the boy inside ahead of him. " _Hated_ having to keep my hands off you, darling."

Peter can only moan in response as Tony pushes him against the wall so he can knead both cheeks at once. The boy pushes back into his hands, brushing against his cock.

"Shit, Pete," Tony grunts. He pulls at Peter's hips and stars grinding against his lusciously round bubble butt. "You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark!" Peter moans back immediately. "Want that big cock splitting me open, sir." Jesus, it's like this kid walked right out of Tony's favorite fetish porn and backed up directly onto his dick.

"Would you like me to take you to your office or will you be remaining in the elevator at the ground level?" JARVIS cuts in. Tony groans and rolls his eyes, making a mental note to reprogram the elevator to move automatically.

"Yeah, yeah, just bring us up to the office." Tony's too horny to care about JARVIS's sass. He tugs at Peter's shoulder. "Turn around, I wanna kiss you."

In one fluid motion, he swirls around and jumps up to wrap his legs around Tony's thighs. It's _ridiculously_ hot and the older man immediately starts devouring the boy's mouth.

Peter's hands tangle in his hair, not tugging at Tony's scalp, but just feeling around. They're so nimble and deliberate, and it feels so fucking _good_ to have his hair played with like that; even if the boy's fingers aren't as soft as the rest of him.

" _Peter_ ," Tony moans out when they finally pull away for air. "If you keep doing that, you're gonna make me come in my pants before we even reach my office," he chuckles before mouthing at the kid's neck.

"S-sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter whimpers in response. "I read that--that you like when your bed partner uses th--ohhh _fuck_!"

Tony cuts the boy off when he starts sucking hard just below the neckline. Peter really _is_ a wet dream come true, catering to all of Tony's fantasies and other sexual proclivities.

"Oh, that's not fair," Tony teases. He pulls at Peter's collar to suck in more hickeys that won't show. "You haven't told me any of _your_ kinks, Pete."

The boy keens in response; that's the only way to describe the breathy yet soft noise that comes out of that gorgeous mouth. Before Peter can say anything else, the elevator door opens and Tony is walking backwards out of it, not letting him down.

"That's right, baby," Tony whispers, low and sensual between kisses that are everywhere but the boy's lips. "I wanna know every little thing there is to know about Peter Benjamin Parker."

The kid even moans at _that_ , but Tony knows why: his middle name was one of the more inane questions, asked by some tabloid reporter. Now, Peter knows for a fact that the older man was listening.

Even when Tony's back bumps against the door, he won't let Peter down. He holds the kid with one hand (not that Tony needs to; those legs are coiled around him tighter than a boa constrictor) and fumbles around for the thumb print plate with the other.

It's only once Tony's made it to his expensive black leather couch that he eases his grip, though mostly to allow Peter to straddle his thighs.

Tony relaxes into the couch and lets Peter get himself comfortable. Extending his arms across the back, the older man looks like the perfect picture of chauvinistic sexual depravity.

Predictably, Peter seems to really enjoy it. His knees bracket Tony's wide stance as he starts rolling his hips. The older man can see the kid's dick straining at his brand new slacks.

"So what _do_ you like, Pete?" Tony says in a sensual tone. "I think I've already figured out a few things, but I wanna hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

Tony's eyes are glued to Peter's pretty face, but the kid can't seem to handle this kind of attention and looks away.

"C'mon, baby." Tony gently nudges Peter's face back with a hand on his pinkening cheek. "Tell Mr. Stark what you'd like him to do to his pretty boy."

Peter whimpers, but doesn't look away this time. "I like when you put your hands all over me," he manages to whine. "I like how big and strong they are, and I like feeling…" he trails off, seemingly embarrassed.

Tony raises a brow, urging the boy to continue. His hands start skimming along Peter's side in encouragement.

"I like feeling...that you own my body, Mr. Stark."

That earns another grunt of approval from Tony. "Yeah?" He rolls his hips up and Peter moans. "You like that I could do whatever I want to you?" Something like an 'mmhmm' comes out of his mouth, but it's almost too high pitched to be human.

"Even if you didn't want me too?"

Tony seems to have really hit the nail on the head with that one, judging by Peter's even less coherent, though clearly affirmative, moan in response.

He smirks, roughly pulling Peter’s head down so he can whisper in his ear, "I _do_ own your beautiful body, Pete, and no one else can ever have it."

"Mr. Stark I'm gonna--" but Tony cuts him off to swallow those lovely sounds, letting Peter moan out his orgasm into the older man's mouth.

With a practiced hand, Tony manages to open Peter's fly and pull down his pants, just before he creams his underwear.

"That's my good boy," Tony rumbles once Peter's done screaming out his orgasm. He has to hold his back to make sure the boy doesn't slip off his lap.

"You ever finger yourself, Pete?" Tony asks in a low tone as he gently slips from under Peter's weight so he can lay the kid down on his back.

"Not...not really," Peter pants out, clearly still coming down from his post-orgasm high. Tony pulls off the kid's shoes (which he'll have to remind himself to _also_ get for Peter at some point) before pulling his legs up onto the leather.

"Is it 'no' or 'not really,' Pete?" Tony asks, slightly more serious. Sure, it was meant as a 'sexy' question, but he also doesn't want to hurt Peter. "It's an important distinction."

"A couple times in the shower," Peter responds, slightly more cogent, squirming to get his pants all the way off. Tony obliges him. "Not properly, though."

So at least he knows the difference.

Tony nods for one purely serious moment, though he soon starts kissing along Peter's creamy thighs. They're so smooth that he wonders if the kid actually _shaves_ them. As he works his mouth up and down Peter's legs, little sighs of pleasure come out of the boy's mouth.

Without warning, the guilt starts clawing at Tony's chest again. Peter's young, boyish features seem to keep reminding him of his relative age and lack of experience.

"Mmm, then maybe we should work up to my cock in your ass, darling," Tony says, deliberately sensual so as to hide his growing nervousness. But Peter is having _none_ of that.

"No, I can take it!" He whines, lifting his head so he can see Tony's face. " _Please_ , Mr. Stark, just finger me open and stick your fat cock in." How is the fuck is he expected to turn down a request like _that_?

Tony growls, bites his lip, but relents. "Alright, sweetheart." He places a kiss right next to Peter's (hairless) balls before getting up. It doesn't take too long before Tony finds a packet of lube tucked away in his desk drawer, but the kid's already got his shirt and tie undone.

Laying there, completely naked from the waist down, not quite there with the rest of his outfit, Peter looks like absolute _sin_. Tony looks down, cupping his bulging cock as he watches the boy struggle to remove his suit jacket while still laying down.

"Well, don't you make a pretty picture?" Tony purrs. Peter's attention snaps right back up to him, whimpering as he continues to fight against his clothes, risking tearing them. Tony can only laugh. "Slow down, kid, I'm not going anywhere."

He lifts him up just enough to pull the ensemble off and toss them aside. "Better?"

"Mmhmm," Peter answers as he tries to make himself comfortable. But Tony can't help furrowing his brows; he _knows_ the leather will chafe later, but if this what the boy wants….

"Mr. Stark?"

The worry must be evident on his face, but Tony quickly schools it back to lust. "I'll get you nice and wet, baby, don't you worry," he hums, continuing to ignore sense of foreboding resting in the pit of his stomach. Though, Peter doesn't seem to be able to tell the difference, simply pulling up his legs and folding himself in half to give Tony better access.

His breath hitches at the sight. "What a perfect little slut for my cock," Tony murmurs. He watches as Peter's blush blooms from his chest all the way up to his heated cheeks. "And I haven't even touched your hole, yet."

Tony sits down on the couch and squeezes a bit of the packet onto his fingers. "This is probably gonna hurt a little, Pete," he mutters, unable to keep the seriousness out of his tone this time. "You let me know as soon it starts feeling like too much, okay?"

Peter brings his head up again so Tony can see him nod. "Good boy," he praises, smiling wide with his eyes.

Slowly, Tony breaches Peter's hole with his finger. It's _definitely_ too tight for his cock, especially considering the ear-piercing scream that comes out of the boy's mouth.

"You have to _relax_ , sweetie." Tony tries to soothe him, petting his hair as softly as possible, but Peter can only whimper. "Do you want me to stop?" But he shakes his head; against his better judgement, Tony keeps going.

Peter slowly starts to relax, but there isn't much else Tony can do when the kid keeps yelling and _still_ isn't telling him to stop.

"Peter, baby," Tony finally sighs as he pulls out his fingers completely. They've only just made it to three.

"No, _please_ , sir, I want it," Peter whines insistently. Tony can barely process the boy's desperation, when he actually _grabs_ the older man's wrist to stick his fingers back in. "I-I can take it, see?" _Fuck_ , this kid's grip is strong.

Tony can only sit there as Peter tries to move his fingers in and out at an even rougher pace, but it's still clear that it's hurting and the kid's just gotten better at holding back his voice.

"Peter, I really _don't_ think--"

" _Colonel Rhodes is approaching in less than fifteen seconds_ ," JARVIS cuts in.

Tony's eyes immediately shoot to the door when the sound of the elevator immediately follows the warning. "How the fuck did... _shit_."

He forgot to reactivate the protocol.

Peter's been screaming his head off for the last 15 minutes and Tony didn't even have the good sense to turn back on the sound proofing.

Rhodey slams open the door and makes an appropriate noise of disgust at the sight before him: Peter, naked and sweaty; Tony, barely disheveled with three fingers stuffed up the kid's asshole.

"Jesus, Tony!" He exclaims, shielding his eyes. "Get him dressed and get him home, _now_." The words are sharp and leave no room for misinterpretation. A sobering reminder of how _adults_ communicate.

Peter finally lets go of Tony's wrist, whimpering as the older man quickly pulls his fingers out. Of _course_ Rhodey comes in after Tony's finally realized this might be too much for Peter.

"I'm sorry, kid... _fuck_!" Tony mutters as he looks for Peter's discarded underwear. He curses as he gathers every piece of the kid's outfit, increasingly aware of Rhodey's presence even though his best friend is still resolutely not looking.

"Shit... _fuck_ , I should have just--"

"S'not your fault, Mr. Stark," Peter replies, softly. "I didn't tell you to stop." Tony's about to tell him that shouldn't matter, but Rhodey cuts in before he can say anything.

"Peter, this whole goddamn mess is Tony's fault, no matter what you think you might want from him." He's still turned away and can't see the bitter smile on Tony's face.

"Just get dressed, Pete," Tony says, kneeling over him to press a kiss to his forehead.

"But--"

"He's right on all counts." Tony presses another kiss to the boy's temple, ignoring Peter's pout. "Pepper said you can't stay past 5 anyway, so you really should just be heading home, alright?"

Peter nods, reluctantly pulling on his clothes.

"Good boy."

Tony looks back over to Rhodey, who still refuses to un-shield his eyes or to look in his general direction, and notices Pepper silently leaning against the door frame, typing at her phone. Did she see it, too? Or has she learned from experience not to open his door without knocking, _especially_ if it's unlocked?

Rhodey only uncovers his eyes once Peter's out the door, giving a weak 'goodbye' to everybody as he leaves.

"JARVIS, please soundproof the room," Tony says in a flat tone. If Peter's anything like he was at that age, the kid will still be waiting outside to listen in. So he gets to finally be the parent talking about the ‘problem child.’

Well. Rhodey and Pepper are the parents. Tony's the _problem_.

He flops onto the same couch where Peter was laying naked only moments before. He sits relaxed and manspreading, with his cock thankfully gone soft (long before Rhodey even barged in, if he’s being perfectly honest).

"Well," Tony chuckles, breaking the awkward silence. "That's certainly not the _worst_ thing you've walked in on."

"You know what, Tony?" Rhodey says, laughing humorlessly. It makes Tony flinch. "That was, by far, the worst thing I have ever caught _anyone_ doing."

He still refuses to meet his friend's eyes. "I told him to tell me if he wanted me to stop," Tony mutters, knowing it's a lame excuse as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Rhodey shakes his head, crossing his arms. "You really think a kid like that knows what he wants?" He asks, sighing in disappointment. "Beyond...beyond _appeasing_ you?"

Tony keeps his eyes fixed on the floor. Peter's got more agency beyond his hero worship, doesn't he? The boy's irresistible as it is, age notwithstanding.

"I don't _like_ yes-men, you know that," Tony growls. "I like Peter because he's on my level. He's smart, and we just _happen_ to be sexually compatible." Rhodey snorts, clearly disgusted. "I see him as _equal_ , not some _fan_." Not entirely the truth; he hasn't even known Peter for 8 hours. But that first impression was...well, it sure was a good one.

Rhodey still won't buy it.

"He's not your 'equal' Tony, you can't treat him like you would an adult." Rhodey doesn't have to make the air quotes with his hands for Tony to visualize them. "Just because he can keep up with you intellectually doesn't make the age gap magically disappear."

"He's a lot more mature than you think, Rhodey," Tony scoffs back. "I really think you're selling the kid short." Rhodey sighs for what seems like the millionth time.

"That's just it: he's only a kid." Tony keeps looking elsewhere. "You have some thirty years over him. There are things he _**physically**_ cannot have experienced that you have, and you're two goddamn _**generations**_ apart."

Tony's head finally shoots up at that. He narrows his eyes. "We've both experienced things that _you_ can't understand and he has no one to talk to about it, Rhodes." But Rhodey has the audacity to actually _laugh_ at that one. "What's so fucking funny, huh?"

Rhodey shakes his head. "After all this time, you still think you've got some kind of monopoly on loss?" He laughs again, which makes Tony seethe. "Everyone's lost somebody, Tony, but some of us aren't arrogant enough to think we're not the only ones."

"Says the guy with two living parents!"

"It's not some rare phenomenon, man! There are people he could talk to--"

"He lost his parents _and_ his uncle!" Tony's basically yelling at this point. "He needs someone to guide him. Someone he can trust, not some shrink whose level of compassion goes as far as however long they're on the clock for!"

Rhodey laughs again, but this time Tony hears the bitterness seeping through. "And you really think you're the right guy for that role?"

Tony opens his mouth, but doesn't have anything to say. Rhodey just gives him a ' _that's what I thought’_ kind of look. It's a tired face, which is probably why he opts not to bother verbalizing the sentiment.

It does take Tony a minute to recover from a blow that strikes so close to home, but he eventually manages to collect himself like he always does.

"Well, it doesn't matter because _neither_ of you can stop me," he says, standing to look between Rhodey and Pepper. She doesn't look up, but her hands pause.

"Not without doing more harm than good for the sake of one measly kid." The words leave his mouth, but they feel like they're from a lifetime ago. Tony knows he'd never say that if Peter was actually in the room or could hear what they were saying.

But they have their desired effect.

For the first time since Rhodey got an eyeful of his best friend's fingers up Peter's ass, Tony feels like he's in control. He straightens his tie, while Rhodey and Pepper share equally worried expressions.

"You're beholden to the US government, who will look _absolutely_ terrible trying to undermine private sector clean energy with slander and speculation," he says while meandering around to his desk, "and Pepper won't oust me this time because not _only_ am I of sound mind," they both raise a brow at that, which Tony pointedly ignores, "but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to have to run the company _and_ be the face of it during a public scandal."

Tony eases down behind his desk and into his chair, crossing his arms because he _knows_ he's won. "Otherwise she'd have kept me out for _good_ last time," he finishes with a purposefully casually shrug.

There's nothing but silence for a few long moments.

"I still think he should see someone," Rhodey finally pipes up. He's still got that exhausted, resigned look on his face, like he's found Tony passed out after a particularly bad bender. But Tony rolls his eyes, even though he knows the other man is right. "If you really care about him so much, you know it's what he needs."

"I've still got Sam's number on file," Pepper interjects. Tony suddenly realizes it's the first thing she's said to him (at him, really) since right after press conference. "Adolescents might not be his specialty, but we can at least trust him to be discreet."

"Fine, whatever, call him," Tony says as he waves hand dismissively. "I don't care who Peter sees, as long as they don’t try to come between us." He crosses his arms again, but this time he looks more petulant than anything.

Once Tony's looking away again, they both take that as their cue to leave. He can see Rhodey fix him with one final disapproving stare before he follows Pepper out the door.

"Forward me Peter's number when you get a chance, Pep," Tony calls after her. She seems to pretend not to hear him, so he adds, "Or are you gonna make me hack into his personnel file myself?" Pepper's shoulders flinch, and he grins, victorious.

But why does this ‘win’ feel so hollow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without giving too much away, Tony is still kidnapped in this universe but he's saved by Rhodey soon enough that the circumstances don't require him to miniaturize the arc reactor or build the Iron Man suit. Not sure how much I'm going to get into, but I do have a very specific timeline of events. I didn't add Steve as a character tag because he doesn't really exist in this AU, but I'll save that explanation for a later chapter (if I don't even up addressing it within the story of course).


End file.
